


Kyalin Story: A Lifetime of Moments

by A_Deliberate_Stranger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Happy Ending, well it began as me trying to do something that fit within the canon narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deliberate_Stranger/pseuds/A_Deliberate_Stranger
Summary: A whole lot of "I guess I wish it had gone differently" that is the journey that Kya takes, regarding her relationship with Lin. Sometimes, it's hard to acknowledge that after the loss of someone from your life, maybe you're not mad, you're devastated. So, this is Kyalin from teenagers to older ladies. Also, breaking up with someone when you're both still in love, sucks.





	Kyalin Story: A Lifetime of Moments

Kya and Lin were barely the middle of their teenage years when they begin dating. It’s not exactly conventional, though. But they were themselves, nothing to do with their famous parents, which brought some form of comfort. When they’re a little older, Kya notices Lin walking down the street. As she stares – she can’t help it – she sees that Lin is upset. She crosses the street to go talk to her.

**Kya:** Hey there.

**Lin:** Kya? Why are you here?

**Kya:** I live here? I’m a resident who is residing. On the street. It’s legal _ , right Officer _ ?

**Lin:** Of course it is. I meant why are you… next to me.

**Kya:** Why not? … Anyway, I saw you and thought I’d say hi. That’s it.

**Lin:** Please don’t. I’m working.

**Kya** : I can see that. Lin, please. Just look at me.

**Lin:** Not here, Kya.

**Kya:** I’ll see you later, then

That’s how it goes, mostly. Unless they’re in private. That’s when the soft touches, caresses, and kisses come out. Kya wouldn’t exchange those moments for the world. She knew that Lin Beifong loved her just as much as she did, but damn, Kya wished that she showed it for more than a night here and there. Mostly, though, it didn’t matter. Lin was always there for her when she needed her. Lin was almost disappointed by how much she loved Kya. Lin viewed herself as too young to have such a weakness.

* * *

Eventually in their mid 20s, that’s why they breakup. Kya can’t really think of an exact moment, but one day, while she’s waiting for Lin to come to bed, she realizes that she hates staying in Republic City. It’s new, and it's cool, but it seems so small suddenly. And maybe she doesn’t  _ love _ the secrecy. But it’s not Lin’s fault. She even agrees that it’s the right decision. It happens one morning, before Lin goes to work.

 

**Kya:** Lin. Love, I---

**Lin:** Don’t say it.

**Kya:** Have you thought about it?

**Lin:** Yeah.

**Kya:** I guess I don’t want to hear the answer then.

**Lin:** I never want to lose you.

**Kya:** Me either. But it’s something I have to do---

**Lin:** Well then. It’s settled.

**Kya:** I hope you know that I don’t regret a single moment of us, Lin. I love you. With all my 

heart.

**Lin:** I wish you wouldn’t go---

**Kya** : I wish you’d come

**Lin:** To clarify, this is you, leaving me.

 

Kya knows that Lin’s biggest heartbreak, is not being Toph’s ‘favorite kid’ and she can relate. She understands that Lin needed to stay. It was who she was. And that had to be fine, even of you’re breaking up when you’re still in love. It sucked. And after one last kiss, Kya begins to finalize everything for her trip around the world to get out of Republic City and be a healer. And live a little. She loses it later when she comes home to pack up and sees a letter from Lin.

 

**Kya –**

**I hope that when you find what you’re looking for, it brings you happiness.**

**You made me happy.**

**Lin.**

 

Kya had asked Lin if she would go with her to travel the world. Because at the end of the day, no matter how much she loved Lin, she wasn’t happy in Republic City.

* * *

Kya is standing at the dock with her bags packed, saying her goodbyes. Across from her are Aang, Katara, Tenzin, Bumi, and Lin standing a little back. She hugs Bumi, and when she gets to Tenzin, she whispers  _ take care of her _ , and pulls back. Tenzin gives Kya a knowing look. She moves on to Aang, and then Kya. They tell her that they’re proud of her, and she tears up. It takes everything for her to look up at Lin. On a rare occasion, Lin moves over to her and opens her arms for Kya to hug her. They both understood that it was the right thing to do. Okay, well maybe it was a way to get out of the war with the least amount of casualties.

* * *

Kya traveled for a few years and was still hoping for the one day where she wouldn’t see a pebble, or a cop, or anything they shared, and think about Lin. Someday, she meets someone else traveling for the same reason she is. It’s somewhere in the fire nation; a firebender named Kimiko. They share each other’s heartbreak. Their stories were eerily similar. They become travel companions. Kimi’s always wanted to see Ba Sing Se. On their way, Kya gets a letter from Tenzin. He explains how he’s dating Lin, and to her own surprise, Kya wants to kill him. She still misses her, but she’s happy that Lin’s moved on.

 

Days turn to weeks, Kya and Kimi are in the South Pole. Kya gets a chance to show Kimi around a place dear to her mother. Kya tells Kimi that Lin would like the place – if she ever gave it a chance. That she wants to take all the chances and truly live and be happy. Something she wishes she could share with Lin.

 

Weeks turn to months, and in what feels like a blink of an eye, Kimi and Kya become friends who sometimes hold hands. A year later, they only need a room with one bed.

 

Months turn to years, and suddenly they’re friends who share a bed, hold hands, and sometimes kiss.

* * *

They make it to Ba Sing Se. There was something about showing someone the world that Kya loved. Sharing a moments that mean so much to someone would stay with her forever. She would always remember Kimi’s face when she saw the inner ring.

 

No matter what happened, they had shared those moments together. They were honest from the start, and nothing could take it from them. They were both grateful. One day, it happened. They both woke up in a… compromisingly intimate position.

**Kya:** I just wanted to know if we’re on the same page or not?

**Kimi:** And what page is that?

**Kya:** 18.

**Kimi:** Okay I’m trying to have a real conversation here.

**Kya:** Look. What I’m I don’t want you to think that you’re second choice, and I’d really like to...

**Kimi:** Oh, Kya. You’re sweet. I know what you mean. We talked about this after our first kiss.

**Kya:** I know but sometimes we wake up and you’re… on me like this and---

**Kimi:** I can’t stop thinking about you. Even in my dreams.

**Kya:** We’re definitely on the same page, then.

**Kimi:** Good.

 

…And that was the first day where Kya temporarily forgot how she felt when she was with Lin. Kissing. And more. Maybe. Just maybe. She was a little bit in love with her travel companion.

* * *

Kya and Kimi had been moving around a lot. Kya was putting a lot into her healing career. And other things. But when Kya gets the news that her dad died, they’re in the North Pole. When Kya leaves, Kimi understands that it’s a family matter and as much as she loves Kya, she understands her role in her life. Even if they were basically growing older together at that point. But if Kya had asked her to go, she would have.

 

When they say goodbye, Kya can’t focus on anything. She contemplates Tenzin’s breakup with Lin.  _ Lin.  _ Kya hadn’t thought of her in a while. She thinks about her and Lin’s breakup, it seemed so far away from the present moment. Aang was still gone. He’d always be. Kya was devastated, but nothing compared to how she felt when she laid eyes on Katara.

 

Kya does the only thing she sees as an option. Move back to the South Pole and take care of her mom. In all the commotion, she doesn’t give Lin another thought until she’s leaving from Republic City to the South, with Katara. Once again, Lin shows up at the dock. It’s her way of trying to be there for Kya. After all that time, she’d missed her friend. Kya sees her as the boat is pulling away. They catch eyes and Kya can’t believe how much Lin can still be in her head. It’s almost funny. Isn’t it?

* * *

Kya settles into her South Pole life, eventually. She loves the extra time with Katara. She told her about Kimi and the adventures she’d had. Katara told her that she’s happy Kya got to spend all the time seeing the world. Katara also told her that she’s happy she seemed to find what she was looking for. It made her think of Lin again. It had been so long. When they’re dealing with the whole next Avatar thing,  Kimi shows up, asking for Kya.

 

**Kya:** Kimi? What are you doing here?

**Kimi:** I missed you too much.  

**Kya:** I’m happy to see you? How have you been?        

**Kimi:** I went home for a little bit... I’ve got plenty of stories.

**Kya:** I’ve got plenty of time. I’ve missed you too.

**Kimi:** I…Kya?

**Kya:** Yes?

**Kimi** : What page are we on now?

**Kya:** I’ve got plenty of room here… there’s uh… snow? And me. And people here are pretty low 

key---

**Kimi:** I’ll stay if you’ll have me.

 

They stayed up and talked for what seemed like forever. It seemed like everything was as they were before, but something was different. It seemed like they did a lot of growing up. Later that night, Kya admitted that seeing Lin brought back some memories, but Kimi just said she understood, and asked if she could do anything to help.

* * *

Another few years pass. Kimi stays. Nobody asks about them, and nobody really tells. Kimi does, however, plan a surprise for Kya that involves a betrothal necklace and a trip to Republic City.

**Kimi:** I know what this looks like and what it means and I’m not saying we should get married but I wanted you to know that… I’m yours.

**Kya:** Are you kidding me? Yes. I’ll wear it. Proudly.

**Kimi:** Great! Tenzin will love to see it this weekend! 

**Kya:** What? Really?  

**Kimi:** I know how much your nieces and nephews mean to you---

**Kya:** Darling? I love you,.

**Kimi:** I love you too.

* * *

Kya is grateful to see everyone on Air Temple Island. It’s after dinner with everyone that Kya and Tenzin get a brother-sister moment.

 

**Kya:** So this place has changed a little---

**Tenzin:** Oh, it’s all Lin, she really didn’t take it- sorry. Uh. Yeah.

**Kya:** Calm down Tenzin, it’s okay. That was all a long time ago. Really. How is she?

**Tenzin:** _Chief_ Beifong is doing just fine. We don’t talk anymore really.

**Kya:** That’s so weird, that’s not what she’s told me when I visit her.

**Tenzin:** WHAT?

**Kya:** Kidding, I haven’t seen her. She probably hates me.

**Tenzin:** Why don’t you see her now?

 

Tenzin points out that perhaps Lin would like to see her, too, and that maybe they both missed each other. Kya talks to Kimi about it. Kimi says that Kya should pay Lin a visit, but without her. Kimi sees that after all these years, the closure from breaking up while still in love, was… borderline insufficient fov giving anyone closure. Especially when your lives have to intersect so many times.

* * *

Kya knows that Lin probably lives in the same place. She looks through the window, and sure enough, it looks almost exactly the same. She sighs. She sits down outside the door and waits. She falls asleep, but wakes up to a yelling Lin.

 

**Lin:** Kya? What the fuck are you doing here?

**Kya:** Oh my god this is not what I meant to do. I’m in town. I thought I’d say hi. Hello.

**Lin:** You could have called. Or just gone to the station. Literally anything but this.

**Kya:** I guess I didn’t really think of going to your work?

 

Lin invites her in and it’s almost normal, until Kya sees a picture of them together, when they were teenagers. She remembers the exact moment. Lin explains that she never moved it and that Tenzin never saw it. They get talking about everything and time seems to fly. Maybe this friends thing could work. Lin builds up the courage to ask Kya about her necklace.

 

**Kya:** Her name is Kimiko. She’s a firebender. We’ve been together for about fifteen years now.

**Lin:** Oh.

**Kya:** We were friends first. For a while.

**Lin:** That’s good---

**Kya** : I didn’t want you to think that I just... moved on so quickly.

**Lin:** I don’t care what you did or didn’t do.

**Kya:** I heard from my brother that you---

**Lin:** Yeah **.**

**Kya:** I it seemed like you guys literally broke up for the same reason we did. Kind of. I’m sorry he hurt you.

**Lin** : That’s what you’re sorry for? Look, Kya I’m sorry but,  what exactly are you looking for in this conversation?

**Kya:** Kimi thought it would be a good idea for us to catch up or whatever. I missed you I guess.

**Lin:** What did you tell her?

**Kya:** That we broke up while we were still in love… everything. Except for those moments that 

are… just for us.

**Lin:** I’ve had a _ long _ time to reflect on… what’s happened between us and there’s something I’ve 

wanted to ask.

**Kya** : Yes?

**Lin:** Why couldn’t we work something out? Long distance? Short visits? Anything? Why did we 

just rush into.. breaking up? There were other options.

**Kya:** Lin, we were  _ so _ young. And I don't think you understand how much I adored you. You 

never have. When you chose work over me, I was heartbroken and selfish. But it was almost 20 

years ago.

**Lin:** Well I’m not sure you understand how much losing you devastated me. So I guess we’re 

even then.

**Kya:** I’ve moved on, Lin.

**Lin:** Of course.

**Kya:** Lin.

**Lin:** I’m sorry. It was good to see you.

* * *

The next time that Kya sees Lin, she’s severely hurt, and Lin can’t even look at her. She knows it’s because it hurts her too much. She knows because she feels the exact same way. She’s spent a good amount of the last few years avoiding Lin, actually. It’s too much. And she’s embarrassed and guilty and she can’t even tell Kimi. But she thinks Kimi knows. She always knows. When Kya tells her, they’re still in Republic City, and they’re sparring. It’s after Kimi asks if they’re in a spot where Kya shared memories with Lin.

**Kimi:** So did you guys used to _fight_ here?   

**Kya:** Yes. Both kinds of fighting.  

  **Kimi:** That’s… neat. How is she?

**Kya:** I think that she’s established herself and reached all the goals that she wanted. I’m proud 

of her.

**Kimi:** I’m glad, then. Was it a good visit?

**Kya:** No? No.

For the first time, Kya doesn’t want to talk about it. It’s tragic, almost, how Kimi feels like she gave up the best years of her life for Kya, and Kya feels like she gave hers to Lin. All three parties cry that night.

 

Some time passes, and while Kya and Kimi try and reconnect, Kya up and leaves again. This time to go visit with Tenzin and Bumi – and see ‘vacation Tenzin.  And you know, there was the whole new airbenders thing that she wanted to be around for. Mainly, she secretly missed her brothers, and when she thinks about family and home - her immediate family – she can’t help but keep remembering Lin in the picture. It’s stupid. It breaks her heart. But she ignores it. She’s wearing Kimi’s necklace after all. She wanted to stay true to her commitment.

* * *

That’s how it stays, mostly. Kya notices that once again, she’s not happy. She’s getting older, and wiser, and wanting different things again. Seeing Korra and Asami young, and in love, reminded her of her time with Lin and it was ridiculous really, how Lin was still in her head. After going back and forth for months and months, Kya does nothing. She doesn’t talk to Kimi either.

* * *

The next time Kya has to see Lin, it’s at Korra and Asami’s wedding in the South Pole. It’s honestly a ridiculous location but it seems to be important to the young couple. Plus, it didn’t seem like so much to ask, for the invited people to travel. Everyone arrives and settles in and to her surprise, Kya notices that Lin isn’t there. She’d really expected Lin to come.

 

Lin shows up a bit late. Good thing she has nowhere to stay. Good thing she’s close with Katara’s family, so she can stay there. Where Kya lives. With her kind of wife. Perfect. Exactly what she wanted. Thanks, universe. Lin enters the living room and sees Kya and Kimi on the couch.

**Lin:** I’m really sorry, this is the last thing I wanted. Trust me.

**Kimi:** There’s nowhere else for you to sleep?

**Kya** : What about in Tenzin’s room?

**Kimi:** Kya! Quit it.

**Lin:** I promise if I could be anywhere else, I would be.

The little Korrasami planning mishap ends up being kind of bad. It forces Kimi to confront Kya and they end up fighting and then Kya can’t sleep and Kimi goes for a walk and Kya ends up in the living room, with Lin, who was pissed that this is how things had to go. Then again, she was happy to see Kya. Even if it also sucked. Kya and Lin have a lifetime of things to say to each other, but they don’t talk much.

* * *

The next day, something stupid happens. Someone drops a glass and it cuts Kya. Kya can’t remember the last time she got a cut. She yelps and suddenly Lin is there, holding her jacket to the wound on Kya’s leg. Then she sees what she’s done, and pulls away.

**Lin:** Uh, sorry. 

**Kya:** It’s fine.

**Kimi:** She’s a healer, Lin. She’ll live. There are probably the three most qualified healers here, 

actually.

**Lin:** That doesn’t give you the right not to be concerned.

**Kimi:** Well it certainly doesn’t give _you_ the right.

**Lin:** It doesn’t seem like such a hard task to just show you care.

**Kimi:** Oh, like you did to get her to leave you?

**Lin:** Oh, you’re pulling that card, huh? Well, congrats. You won.

Lin and Kimi keep arguing, and Kya has healed herself and come back to stop them. She apologizes to Korra and Asami, who thank her for ‘providing entertainment’. Perhaps the joke comes out too soon. Lin, in tears, runs off. Kya runs after her, leaving a majority of the guests to go back to what they were doing.

**Kya:** Lin. Stop.

**Lin:** Okay. Fine.

**Kya:** Why are you so mad? I thought that---

**Lin:** Did you think! At all?

**Kya:** It doesn’t have to be this way.

**Lin:** I’m not mad at you. Or her. I’m just---

**Kya:** Sad.

**Lin:** I mean---

**Kya:** I can see it. I missed it before. But now I see it.

**Lin:** I don’t want to cause you or Kimi any harm.

**Kya** : I know.

**Lin:** I missed you. I wish I could have been there for so many moments of your life.

**Kya:** I feel the same way. I heard that you made up with Toph.

**Lin:** I can’t imagine my life without you.  

The pair hug and make it back to the party, but on their way, they see Kimi, waiting for them. She asks Kya for a moment. Lin nods and distances herself. Kimi looks Kya right in the eye and tells her that she’s furious and tells her that she’s tired and feels used and like she wasted her time. Kya is shocked, but then realizes everything that’s happened and that’s when Kimi calls out for Lin, who tentatively walks up to them.

**Kimi:** I’m asking in front of her. Kya, if it weren’t for me, would you get back together with Lin?

**Kya:** Kimi--- I’m not going to answer that. It doesn’t matter.

**Kimi:** I moved to _tHE SOUTH POLE_. Are you kidding me? Would you have?        

**Kya** : I don’t know!

**Kimi:** I don’t even know why I asked. You ran after her. Not me. Plus, a Beifong panicking? Over 

a master healers  _ slightly  _ cut foot?

**Kya** : We’ve shared a lifetime together. It’s not so easy…

**Kimi:** I think I’ve overstayed my welcome here, Kya. I have to go. She’s better for you anyway. You’re from the same world, the same people.

**Kya:** Yes. There’s your answer. From the beginning I’ve told you, we’ve hurt each other, but Lin 

Beifong stole my heart and I never asked for it back. And I never will.

**Kimi:** Gee, Kya, tell us how you really feel. You chose her. I have to be fine with that.

**Lin:** Kya, You could have handled that better.

**Kya:** Oh for got sake Lin, you could have handled your life better. Can you give us a moment 

please?

Lin takes her leave, somehow feeling a little closure. Although, hearing Kya say she still loves her wasn’t as satisfying as she imagined it to be. She didn’t like being that way towards someone Kya cared about. This was  _ not _ her intention.

 

A few minutes later, she sees Kimi running through the party to leave, necklace in hand.  

* * *

Kya can’t believe that it all happened on Korra and Asami’s wedding weekend, and to tell the truth, she felt kind of embarrassed. Lin does too. Turns out it  was  _ not _ nice to be on the other end of the situation that happened with Tenzin.

 

However, Lin would admit, that if Kya hadn’t been with someone, she sees how they could be together. She was at peace with making up with her family, and carrying out Toph’s legacy in the police force. She hit a point in her life where she had done everything she’d set out to accomplish but still found herself looking for something more. She suspected Kya felt the same way.

* * *

She did. So the next time that she sees Lin, they’re kissing for the first time in over 40+ years as older women. No use in wishing things went differently. Moving forward, they decided to get out of town. Wherever you go, I go. Maybe it wasn’t ideal to rely on another person for so much happiness. But maybe that’s what true love is, for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway thanks for dropping by. I know it's a weird style but I guess I was trying something new. Let me know your thoughts? Good, bad, and anything in between (including formatting issues).
> 
> The first time I saw Kyalin, I couldn't believe people saw it as a ship. And now... well. Yeah. Thanks for the read, reader.
> 
> p.s I feel bad about not giving this a proper title, but the current one will do.


End file.
